Over Seven thousand Times
by Shazael
Summary: Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer entre la scène du parc et celle du pont entre nos deux héroïnes, Root et Shaw au cours de l'épisode 9 de la saison 5 ?


_**Bonjour à toutes et tous,**_

 _ **Un petite OS sur notre Duo de toujours Root and Shaw, la scène se situe durant l'épisode 5x9 après le parc, et avant les retrouvailles de la Team machine sous le pont.**_

 _ **Cette OS à été co-écrite avec TaTchou, que je remercie infiniment pour sa patience et son aide si précieuse.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à vous.**_

* * *

 _Over Seven thousand Times._

Elles avaient marché près d'une heure dans un silence total.

Depuis le parc, la Machine les avait guidées en suivant un itinéraire tortueux sur la carte "fantôme", les menant vivement des ruelles les plus glauques aux trottoirs les plus densément peuplés en cette nuit encore assez chaude. Mais ni les lumières, ni le brouhaha ou le noir silence des allées de traverse n'avaient pu briser leur mutisme à elles.  
Pas une seconde elle n'avait lâché la main de Sameen qu'elle serrait nerveusement, obsédée par le besoin de la mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri, et encore choquée par toute cette séquence surréaliste où une Shaw brisée surgissait de nulle part pour la plaquer au sol puis, comme dans un cauchemar, se collait un revolver sur la tempe après avoir déballé qu'elle n'avait jamais été capable de la tuer, elle, Root, au travers de 7000 simulations.

Shaw, complètement désorientée, se laissait remorquer comme un automate au milieu des badauds et tentait de décrypter l'attitude de Root, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que l'interface de la Machine ne lui demande finalement de la guider jusqu'à la planque.

Mais Root continuait de fendre la foule et traverser les terrains vagues d'un pas soutenu, se retournant tous les dix mètres pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fantasmait pas, à nouveau, comme chaque jour, chaque nuit où elle les avait imaginées Sameen et elle, pour se réveiller ensuite affreusement seule, amère et angoissée.  
Aussi, dès que son regard soucieux se posait sur Shaw, son visage passait de l'incrédulité à l'illumination, de l'inquiétude au soulagement, dissipant ses dernières craintes après tout infondées. Elle pouvait les envoyer valser. Ce n'était pas elle qui ne discernait plus la réalité de la simulation.  
Sameen la suivait bel et bien, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens.  
Elle accélera encore le pas.

Mais Shaw se figea quand elles se retrouvèrent devant les marches de la station de métro. Elle avait à vrai dire peu prêté attention au chemin parcouru, focalisée qu'elle était sur cette bon sang de Root qui la trimbalait depuis près d'une heure. Elle se comportait de façon sensiblement différente de la hackeuse des simulations. Cette Root-là se montrait bien plus… démonstrative.  
Oh, pas de façon féroce comme elle avait pu l'être lors des 7053 épisodes où elles avaient sauvagement fait l'amour un peu partout. Non, pas comme ça. Elle l'avait spontanément étreinte, la serrant si fort qu'elle avait pu sentir son ardeur lui fracasser la poitrine, l'éclaboussant d'un flot d'émotions qu'elle était bien incapable d'encaisser et l'avaient presque étourdie. Quand son cerveau avait-il laissé échapper cette information à Samaritain pour qu'il s'en serve dans cette nouvelle simulation ? Et comment connaissait-il l'emplacement de la planque ? Et surtout, surtout… où diable avait-elle failli ?

Root la dévisagea gravement. Shaw présentait à nouveau ce regard perdu, presque désespéré qui lui avait lacéré le coeur quand elle l'avait couchée en joue, dans le parc. Elle avait conjecturé des semaines entières sur les atrocités qu'elle avait pu subir. Mais ce regard mutilé lui imposa sa réalité.  
La douleur et la consternation firent rapidement place à l'envie intestine de pulvériser le petit monde de Samaritan de la façon la plus douloureuse qui soit.  
Elle les traquerait. Elle leur en donnerait, des simulations.  
"Hey, mon coeur… Reste avec moi, tu veux ?"  
Shaw essaya de se dégager de la main qui la retenait prisonnière. Peut-être devrait-elle s'enfuir, mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet endroit, elle et… cette femme.  
Root sentit la main de Shaw se dérober. Elle raffermit sa prise, il était hors de question de la laisser à nouveau s'échapper.  
"N'y pense même pas Sameen", menaça-t-elle à voix basse, le visage sévère et en l'entraînant de force dans son sillage.

A peine avaient-elles descendu quelques marches qu'elles furent assaillies par Bear qui manqua de renverser une Shaw hébétée en se jetant littéralement sur elle.  
Root observa attentivement la réaction de Sameen, qu'elle eut la surprise de voir éclater de rire en se roulant au sol avec le chien délirant de joie. Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle eut l'impression de retrouver une peu de la dure à cuire qu'elle avait toujours admirée.  
Son coeur se fissura légèrement lorsque la main de Shaw lui échappa, sensation vite comblée par la joie qui brillait sur son visage alors qu'elle chahutait vigoureusement avec le Malinois.  
Elle considéra son aimée alors que, assise sur les marches, celle-ci fourrageait, illuminée mais silencieuse, dans la fourrure du chien. Elle n'aurait pour rien au monde mis fin à ces retrouvailles.  
Parce qu'elle reconnut Shaw. _Sa_ Shaw.

Ils jouèrent encore un bon moment avant que Bear ne dévale les escaliers vers la station. Shaw, toujours indécise, se releva en ignorant la main tendue par Root.  
Avec un léger pincement au coeur, elle enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Elle l'avait déjà beaucoup forcée ce soir et savait, cliniquement, que bien des semaines seraient nécessaires pour dépasser ces 9 mois de captivité. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter par un défi qu'elle aurait jugé, dans d'autres circonstances, complètement saugrenu : montrer à Sameen qu'elle ne faisait pas l'objet d'une énième simulation.  
Combien en avait-elle mentionné ? 7000 ? Ce nombre hallucinant ne fit qu'accroître la fascination qu'elle éprouvait pour les capacités de l'ancienne agent de l'ISA. Ils ne s'étaient pas fourvoyés avec celle-là. Elle l'avait su au moment même où elle avait subtilisé et lu son dossier.  
Elle reprit sa respiration. Elle avait bien trouvé la détermination nécessaire pour mettre la main sur la Machine, alors une Shaw atteinte de troubles dissociatifs…  
Un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. L'une craignant de brusquer l'autre, la seconde tentant toujours de déterminer si elle avait affaire à la vraie Root - ou pas - et refusant d'être le mouchard qui planterait une épingle sur les cartes de Samaritain quant à la situation du repaire de la Team Machine. Il fallait absolument qu'elle reprenne la main pour faire planter cette simulation-ci et qu'on la reboote avant qu'elle ne leur en apprenne trop.

L'aboiement du Malinois les arracha à leur réflexion. Root comprit que Shaw, toute à ses insolubles questionnements, ne se risquerait pas à bouger la première et se résigna à descendre lentement les marches, angoissée à l'idée que Shaw puisse s'enfuir.  
Elle s'appliqua à trouver le ton juste pour l'avertir :  
"Sameen… je ne peux pas courir le risque que tu disparaisses. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de gâcher nos retrouvailles par une contention forcée. J'ai…"  
Elle sourit pauvrement :  
"...hélas, d'autres moyens qu'un taser ou des sédatifs pour te ramener sur Terre et te garder avec nous."

D'abord irritée par l'attitude maternante de Root, Shaw fut ébranlée par les nuance douloureuses perceptibles derrière la détermination de son regard. Peut-être est-ce une faille dans sa voix qui la décida à lui emboîter silencieusement le pas.

Sur le quai du métro, Root remarqua que Shaw concentrait ses regards sur le sol, probablement pour éviter d'informer Samaritain sur l'agencement de la station. Elle contemplait là une preuve supplémentaire de l'infaillibilité de ce roc incassable. Comment diable Sameen pouvait-elle gérer cette concentration permanente ?  
Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires en prenant soin de ne jamais la laisser sortir de son champ de vision.

Shaw quant à elle détaillait en douce chacun de ses gestes, à l'affût du moindre défaut. Cette Root, cette station, tout paraissait à la fois si nouveau et si familier. Beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé, qu'elle s'en souvienne les énormes placards clignotants à l'entrée n'existaient pas, pas plus que la rangée de vestiaires. Elle devina d'autres aménagements encore invisibles mais évita de balayer le quai plus avant.  
Etait-ce là la vision des lieux combinée par Samaritain ? D'où sortait-il ces nouveaux éléments ? Et si, finalement, ce n'était pas une simulation ?  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ici ? Et c'est quoi ces trucs ? "

Root interrompit l'inspection de son casier pour suivre des yeux le pouce de Shaw qui s'agitait en direction des racks contenant les serveurs à l'entrée du repaire.  
"Oh ça ? Je te présente Bob, c'est le nouveau système nerveux de la Machine. Il est un peu bruyant, quoique pas très bavard, mais on s'y fait."

Evidemment Shaw se raidit et sembla se maudire intérieurement d'avoir posé une telle question, dont la réponse aurait pu être interceptée. Elle hésitait sur les probabilités que Samaritain ait pondu une simulation à ce point absurde. Bob ? Sérieusement ? Qui d'autre que la vraie Root aurait pu donner un nom aussi tarte à son tas de ferraille ? "

Root regretta de lui avoir imposé un tel dilemne en exigeant égoïstement qu'elle la suive. Aguerrie ou pas, Sameen ne pourrait gérer longtemps cet éternel qui-vive.  
"Tes affaires sont dans celui-ci," précisa Root en indiquant le casier qui juxtaposait le sien.

Shaw s'avança à son tour vers les vestiaires. Ses yeux fouillèrent malgré elle le casier de Root. Elle retint une grimace amusée en découvrant un tutu et des ballerines à côté d'une tenue de Janette parfaitement pliée, puis l'affreuse tête d'ours en peluche posée sur le plancher. Comment une femme pourvue d'un goût si sûr dans le choix de ses tenues pouvait prendre plaisir à revêtir tous ces vilains costumes ? En même temps que s'attendait-elle à trouver dans le casier de cette… extra-terrestre qui ondulait de la toiture ?  
"Vous avez installé tout ça quand ?"

Root hésita un instant avant de lui répondre.  
"On a dû procéder à quelques arrangements pour la Machine lors de sa remise en route qui a été plutôt... épique. Quant à moi, j'ai été assignée à résidence le temps qu'elle me donne une nouvelle identité. J'ai donc pris certaines libertés quant à la décoration de la station. Comme ceci par exemple."  
Elle lui indiqua du regard l'une des alcôves qu'elle avait pris soin d'aménager en un refuge si cozy qu'il détonnait complètement dans la grisaille poussiéreuse du quai. A son image penseraient certaines : décalé, coloré, parfois outrancier tout en restant feutré.

Shaw s'avança intriguée vers la niche tout à fait inutilement nimbée d'un halo bleu tamis émanant de la lampe à lava qui siégeait sur la table de chevet.  
Elle cligna des yeux, brutalement éblouie par une multitude de couleurs vives lorsque Root actionna un énorme l'interrupteur.  
"Rien trouvé de plus flashy comme déco pour une geek ? " râla Shaw en plaçant sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux.  
– Moi j'aime bien, fit Root en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle replaça nerveusement le plaid sur son lit, plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait cru par la présence tellement inattendue de Shaw à la porte de son sanctuaire. Elle l'invita silencieusement à la rejoindre d'un bref hochement de tête.  
Sameen resta un moment scotchée sur le seuil, perplexe devant les objets incongrus supposés "décorer" la pièce. Un tapis prune à poils longs, un immonde pouf multicolore, une lampe kitch au possible qui trônait à côté du lit… Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un étrange "truc" soigneusement posé sur l'oreiller. Elle s'en saisit et l'examina, incertaine, sous toutes les coutures.  
"C'est quoi cette horreur ?  
‒ Hey ! lança Root en lui arrachant l'affreuse peluche noire en forme de chauve-souris des mains. Ne parle pas comme ça de Little Sameen.  
‒ Little quoi ?  
‒ Little Sameen, confirma-t-elle."  
Elle brandit la peluche après l'avoir doucement caressée et la plaqua à côté de la tête de Shaw, souriant largement alors qu'elle comparait les deux.  
"Tu ne peux pas nier la ressemblance mon coeur."  
Sameen lui donna la seule réponse qui pouvait la transporter encore plus qu'un murmure de la Machine à son oreille : elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
Elle revenait… Doucement _sa_ Sameen revenait à elle… Elle reposa délicatement la peluche sur le lit.

Sameen, qui avait repris son inspection, se figea quand se détacha une certaine chemise rouge parfaitement posée sur un cintre au milieu des vestes en cuir.  
Elle leva des yeux lourds de lassitude sur Root, qui avait suivi son regard. Elle détailla à son tour ses tenues, cherchant une réponse que seule Sameen pouvait donner, avec le désagréable sentiment que ses gestes, quels que soient, ne faisaient qu'aggraver sa méfiance. Comment diable des simulations avaient-elles pu semer le doute dans une personnalité telle que Sameen ?

Si elle pouvait effacer ce regard déphasé, y restaurer cette défiance si... excitante.  
Elle se rapprocha de Sameen et passa légèrement le dos d'un doigt sur son bras.

Shaw, elle, n'en pouvait plus de s'interroger sur l'apparition de ces nouveaux éléments. Qui diable, dans le staff de Samaritain, avait concocté cette situation ? Et à quoi bon l'échange sur la babiole, et l'apparition de l'alcôve ? Etait-ce supposé l'endormir le temps que les agents se ruent vers le métro entassés dans leur SUV, puisqu'elle les avait déjà, sûrement, menés à la planque ?  
Et quand, regretta-t-elle péniblement, pourrait-elle profiter des excentricités et taquineries de la vraie Root ? Comme il était tentant de se relâcher pour retomber dans leur facétieux jeu de séduction.  
Elle décida de ne pas se laisser berner par la légèreté des doigts de Root, fit un pas en arrière et murmura comme pour elle-même :  
"Je sais comment ça va finir.  
‒ Ah ? Eclaire-moi ?"  
Elle haussa à la fois les sourcils et les épaules :  
‒ Les lieux changent, mais les évènements restent les mêmes. Tu vas me chercher. Je vais te repousser, pour finalement t'allumer et t'empoigner dix minutes plus tard. On finira la nuit l'une sur l'autre, puis on kidnappera Greer et je l'abattrai, comme j'abattrai John, et puis peut-être Finch, pour finalement me retrouver dans cet espèce de square à pleurnicher sur mon incapacité à te tuer et autres foutaises. Et... je me ferai sauter la cervelle.  
Elle avait déballé la phrase d'une traite sur un ton anormalement détaché.  
"Root ?"  
L'interpelée s'éclaira effectivement comme une statue de la Vierge dans une crèche de Noël et offrait son plus bel un air de joyeuse surprise. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de promptement traiter ce qu'on venait de lui déballer. La chercher ? L'empoigner ? La nuit l'une sur l'autre ? Comment ne pas crépiter comme un feu de bengale ?  
"Root…" soupira Sameen.  
Root se ressaisit et glissa sagement ses mains dans ses poches arrières.  
"Scénarios tentants... mais attends que je te montre que je ne..."  
‒ J'ai pas envie d'attendre. J'ai envie de toi."  
Des chemises rouges plein la tête, Shaw s'empara du visage de Root et planta des yeux fiévreux dans les siens, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Root la fixa, le souffle coupé et le coeur battant, mais ne bougea pas. Alors, échauffée par sa passivité, Shaw fondit sur ses lèvres, ses mains cherchant fougueusement à atteindre sa peau.  
Root crut mourir de devoir s'arracher à cet assaut inattendu, et pourtant ô combien fantasmé.  
"Sam... je t'en prie... suffoqua-t-elle en lui saisissant les mains".  
Elle parvint à se retirer le plus loin que la petite pièce le lui permettait et articula :  
"Tu as peut-être vécu ce moment 7000 fois, et je suis littéralement jalouse que tu aies 7000 longueurs d'avance sur moi. Mais..."  
Sa fuite n'avait en rien affaibli la prodigieuse tension sexuelle qui vibrait dans la pièce, non plus que le regard presque menaçant de Sameen. Elle lâcha rapidement :  
"C'est de toi, Sameen, dont j'ai eu besoin bien plus que 7000 fois. Pas d'une suppliciée perdue entre rêve et réalité."

Elle se tut, encore à bout de souffle. Elle lui raconterait son combat, un jour. Comme il lui avait été inconcevable de l'imaginer morte, que pas un jour elle n'avait cessé de la rechercher, et qu'elle avait défié jusqu'à la Machine pour trouver une piste, un moyen de lui dire qu'elle la savait vivante.  
Elle continua, les yeux toujours brillants :  
"...donc pour l'instant on va rester sages, et tu vas m'expliquer en détail cette histoire simulations.  
‒ Pour quoi faire ?  
‒ Comprendre pourquoi tu as l'air de sortir d'une machine à laver, et accessoirement m'éviter de succomber à... ça".  
‒ J'espère que tu as beaucoup de temps à perdre alors.  
‒ Mais... maintenant que tu es là plus rien ne presse, taquina doucement Root, le regard débordant de tendresse."  
Shaw s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Root la devança.  
"Attends," lâcha-t-elle en quittant précipitamment la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Sameen.

Après que Root eut disparu de son champs de vision Shaw souffla, laissa retomber ses épaules et s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Elle saisit machinalement l'étrange 'doudou' de Root et le détailla une nouvelle fois, avant de le défier du regard.  
"Tu trouves vraiment qu'on se ressemble toi ?" Elle sembla attendre une réponse.  
"Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais."

Root se tenait déjà silencieuse à l'entrée de son repaire, ou de son... repère peut-être, observant, lumineuse, l'échange entre ses deux Sameen. Elle-même parvenait mal à réaliser que, moins d'une heure et demie auparavant, elle la pourchassait sans le savoir dans un parc et que, maintenant, Sameen se tenait bel et bien assise sur son lit. Son coeur n'en finirait plus de se noyer sous des déluges d'émotions.

"Tu comptes attendre qu'elles réchauffent ?" lança Sameen sans lever les yeux de l'affreuse peluche.  
‒ Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre… conversation."  
Sameen la balança sur l'oreiller et tendit le bras vers sa boisson que Root lui offrit en évitant tout contact et s'installa sur le fauteuil pourpre face à elle.  
"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça," remarqua Sameen en désignant la bière.  
‒ Faux. Je ne suis simplement pas fan. Mais après tout ton image de moi est faussée, n'est ce pas..."  
Elle but une gorgée et reprit :  
"Essayons de recadrer ça, tu veux bien ?  
‒ Bon courage.  
‒ Tu sais que j'adore les défis Sameen. Le plus grand de tous est assis juste en face de moi."Elle se para de son plus beau sourire ému et enchaîna :  
‒ Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Tu me déballes ce que tu as sur le coeur, ou je te pose des questions ?"  
‒ Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'y passait non ?  
‒ Ok, va pour les questions alors."

Sameen s'installa au fond du lit dos au mur, jambes croisées, et attaqua sa bière.  
"Comment tu t'échappais pendant tes simulations ? Et d'où d'ailleurs ? Et comment tu t'es échappée cette fois-ci ?  
Sameen déglutit lentement. Bizarrement elle ne s'était pas encore posée la question, pourtant pour le coup les deux versions s'opposaient complètement.  
"Dans les simulations, je m'échappais d'une île."  
Elle fit une pause. Elle se souvenait avec quasi certitude s'être enfuie la dernière fois par un tunnel vertigineux de leur espèce de goulag d'expérimentation, s'être glissée dans une cellule de la prison de Johannesburg, y avoir fracassé deux chimpanzés qui s'excitaient mutuellement à tabasser un co-détenu trop bronzé pour eux, pour finalement abattre son géôlier.  
Alors ça elle s'en souvenait si bien. Elle pouvait encore sentir le feu qui l'avait parcourue lorsqu'elle lui avait tiré une une balle en pleine poitrine et l'avait regardé se vider de son sang, elle sentait toujours l'odeur âcre de fer mélangé à la poudre. Ça l'avait diablement régalée de figer ce petit air suffisant sur sa tronche de fils à papa, de le voir chanceler, incrédule, sous l'impact, puis la terreur lui agrandir les yeux alors que, toute souriante, elle subtilisait ses clés de voiture.  
Il avait vraiment cru qu'il pouvait encore l'embrouiller ? Il les avait pourtant bien visualisées ces 7000 simulations, il l'avait vue 7000 fois descendre ses complices, 7000 fois baiser comme une perdue, et se faire sauter 7000 fois la cervelle pour protéger sa Team… L'imbécile n'avait pas compris qu'il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle hésiterait à shooter, simulation ou pas ?  
"Cette fois je me suis échappée de leur centre pour me retrouver dans une prison à Johannesburg, où j'ai tué Lambert."

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de Root. Elle pouvait rayer son nom de sa "wishlist". Certes elle aurait préféré l'abattre elle-même, mais après tout Sameen méritait tout autant qu'elle de mettre à mort ce prétentiard à la solde d'un vieux déchet anglais et de ce rebut d'Intelligence Artificielle.  
"Lors des simulations, tu te souviens des trajets ? "  
Cette fois encore Shaw se concentra et fouilla dans sa mémoire.  
"Non, je me souviens juste d'un bateau, puis je me retrouve à New-York dans un taxi… Farsi, avant de vous envoyer un signal.  
‒ Et le trajet qui t'a cette fois réellement amenée ici ?  
‒ Je vais pas m'étaler maintenant sur ma traversée de l'Afrique du Sud et de l'Atlantique. Le plus diététique ça a quand même été la traversée à pied du désert mexicain sur 15km, par 40°.  
‒ Tu dis nous avoir envoyé un signal dans tes simulations, et là, et tu es restée une semaine à New-York sans nous contacter. Pourquoi ?  
‒ C'était bien trop risqué, j'aurais pu les conduire jusqu'à vous."  
Inconsciemment elle caressa l'arrière de son oreille gauche.  
La logique redoutable de Root l'amena à se souvenir qu'elle n'avait vécu aucun de ces désagréables flashs stroboscopiques depuis la diffusion du code en morse alors qu'elle allait en finir. A quand remontait le précédent d'ailleurs ? Elle ne se souvint pas avoir glitché pendant la séquence où elle avait abattu la pauvre scientifique qui entendait redonner vie aux loups de Tasmanie, pas plus que quand elle avait neutralisé l'infirmière, tout ceci _avant_ que Root ne l'empêche de se planter une seringue dans l'oeil avec un message -incongru- dont elle seule connaissait la clé, faisant référence à leur dernier échange : 4AF.  
"Qu'en est-il de Lionel ?  
‒ Lionel ?!  
‒ Tu ne l'as pas mentionné une seule fois. Il faisait quoi dans les simulations ?"  
Sameen la regarda, saisie. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant. Jamais Lionel n'avait paru ni n'avait même été évoqué durant ces simulations.  
"Je… Il n'était jamais là…  
‒ Et tu sais pourquoi ?

‒ Parce qu'il est insignifiant pour Samaritain mon coeur. A ses yeux il n'existe même pas puisqu'il ne l'a pas identifié comme membre de notre camp, et pourtant il en est, il est même essentiel. Tu commences à saisir les nuances n'est-ce pas ?  
‒ Toujours réponse à tout hein ?  
‒ En général oui."  
Son sourire se fit badin. Elle jouissait profondément de cet échange, et plus Sameen se livrait, plus elle semblait retrouver son discernement.  
"Alors ensuite, comment on finissait par mettre la main sur Greer ?  
‒ En remontant la piste téléphonique d'un de leurs agents.  
‒ Mais bien sûr ! Sameen, tu as résolu l'énigme de toute une vie !"  
Elle posa sa bouteille vide au sol et se leva. Shaw resta encore perplexe.  
"Sérieusement mon coeur… Comment as-tu pu croire que ce serait si facile ?  
‒ Tu marques un point.  
‒ Un seul ?  
‒ Tu m'énerves.  
‒ Moi aussi j'adore quand tu me dis des mots doux mon coeur." Elle s'avança vers Sameen, et se planta devant le lit.  
"Dommage, reprit Shaw que la proximité de Root avait 'énérvée', tu étais bien plus entreprenante pendant les simulations."  
‒ Hum, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexée ou flattée pour le coup, quand tu dis entreprenante…"  
Shaw se surprit à sourire et envoya, narquoise :  
"Disons que tu avais un côté chienne d'attaque que je ne soupçonnais pas."  
‒ Chienne d'a... Et toi tu portais un costume Bidendum et tu agitais ton bâton ?"  
Ah, qu'il était... stimulant de se laisser aller à ce jeu qu'elles avaient instauré. Elle s'approcha à nouveau et se pencha à son oreille,  
"J'ai peut-être rêvé de te dévorer, mais tu n'as jamais agité de bâton…"  
Sameen avait fermé les yeux en frissonnant sous le souffle chaud dans sa nuque.  
"Tu ne m'aides pas Root."  
Root se retira en effleurant sa joue. Elle ne s'aidait pas non plus, mais il fallait qu'elle laisse à Sameen le temps de récupérer entièrement. Elle expira lentement et replongea ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter tout autre frôlement "malencontreux".  
La lueur dansant dans les yeux Sameen ne la motivait pas non plus à se ressaisir. Fuir, vite, avant que ne lui poussent effectivement des crocs et une épaisse fourrure grise.  
"Tu devrais te reposer" bafouilla-t-elle en désignant le lit du menton.  
Puis elle tourna les talons et disparut en direction de la rame.

Shaw faillit éclater de rire. Etait-ce bien Root qui venait de l'éconduite ? Enfin, avait décidé de surseoir à leur première rencontre ? Ah. Pourtant elle semblait se trouver, si elle se souvenait correctement de sa caresse sur sa nuque, dans le "bon état d'esprit".  
Elle s'éjecta du lit et la chercha du regard dans la station silencieuse, hormis le bourdonnement des puissants ventilateurs dans les racks.  
Elle découvrit dans la rame une Root trop rouge pour être honnête tapant frénétiquement des lignes de code qui défilaient en même temps sur un des nombreux moniteurs. Là, dans la lumière crue des néons, elle répéta, pour la 7054 ième fois :  
"Tu sais, je ne suis pas fatiguée."  
Son air résolu brisa tout espoir de résistance chez Root, qui attendit fébrilement l'abordage en règle, sauvage et sabre au clair.  
"Je... dois demander à la Machine de me forger une identité de femme de Cro-Magnon ? Je sais pas si j'ai la tenue qui..." commença-t-elle.  
En un éclair Shaw se débarrassa de son sweat-shirt puis, sous les yeux certainement bienveillants de la Machine, bondit sur Root, la souleva d'autorité de son fauteuil d'informaticienne et la projeta sur une des tables libres de la rame avec une force à lui briser le coccyx.

Bien plus tard, Root attendit quelques minutes que Shaw finisse par se détendre et se soit assoupie pour détailler son visage dont elle avait été privée des mois entiers. Malgré son air presque apaisé, elle distinguait clairement, dans la pénombre, les joues creusées et les longs cernes qui avaient durement redessiné ses traits.

Surgirent alors Samaritain et ses sbires dans son esprit.  
Elle qui avait longtemps considéré l'humanité comme du vulgaire "bad code" grondait cette nuit comme un félin hérissé. Elle avait failli assister au suicide de celle pour qui elle n'aurait pas hésité à presser elle aussi la détente pour la rejoindre, où qu'elles aient pu aller après, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient presque aliéné l'agent secret forte, efficace et déterminée qui l'avait subjuguée avant même de l'avoir rencontrée. Avant ce jour où, après l'avoir tasée et attachée, elle avait constaté, comme une évidence, qu'elle en était irrémédiablement tombée amoureuse.

"Tu comptes me fixer comme ça combien de temps au juste ?"  
Son air grave laissa place à un doux sourire.  
"Désolée de ne pas être aussi sauvage que dans tes simulations.  
‒ Ouais, tu diras ça aux marques que tu as laissées sur mes épaules."  
Root dessina avec une petite moue les traces de morsure dont elle l'avait honorée.  
"Je me suis peut-être… légèrement emportée c'est vrai.  
‒ Une chose ne changera jamais, simulation ou pas.  
‒ Ah… et laquelle ?  
‒ Tu la fermes jamais !  
‒ Donne-moi une bonne raison de la fermer.  
‒ Cette nuit, j'ai essayé plus de 7000 fois.  
‒ Et Finch va nous faire ranger la rame au moins 7000 fois. Essaie quelque chose de nouveau…" Root ne se lasserait jamais de ce jeu, elle y excellait et Sameen commençait elle aussi à s'y illustrer.  
Son évadée préférée se contenta d'expirer bruyamment, la saisit par les épaules et l'invita - à sa façon - à se blottir contre elle. Elle enfouit alors sa tête au creux de son épaule et laissa son coeur s'accorder au rythme doux de la respiration de Sameen.

THE END


End file.
